The present invention relates to tools for removing caulk at sealed joints between two abutting surfaces.
Caulk is typically used to seal seams between a window frame and the exterior wall of a house to prevent air and water infiltration into that seam. Other types of caulking material are used to seal the joint between a bathtub and the surrounding wall to prevent water from entering the wall. Conventional caulking materials have a finite useful life and have a natural tendency to crack or peel at the end of that life. This not only provides a very unsightly appearance to the joint, but it also causes failure of the seal allowing moisture and air to infiltrate. Eventually even the best caulk has to be removed and new caulking material applied to the joint.
Removal of the failed caulking material is extremely difficult. A multiple step process has to be followed in order that the old material is satisfactorily removed to ensure that the new material will properly adhere to the joint. The first step is to get under a portion of the old caulk. Then the old caulk is lifted out of the seam while attempting not to strip, crack or separate the compound as this necessitates the need to start the removal process over. Once the majority of the material has been removed, it is necessary to scrape the surface to ensure complete removal of any residue left by the old compound. Usually, metal tools, such as a putty knife with relatively sharp straight edges, are employed in the caulk removal. Many of the tools commonly used to remove caulk will scratch, dent or deface the surfaces on the sides of the joint.
When the new caulking material is applied to the joint, it may be necessary to smooth and press the bead of caulk into the joint to assure that the bead adheres to joint surfaces. Typically, the joint is between two surfaces at right angles to one another making it difficult to smooth the caulk bead. As a consequence, an installer often uses a finger to smooth and press the caulk into place. However, because the caulk is highly adhesive, the caulk tends to build up on the user's finger from which it is very difficult to remove.
In many instances, the user has climbed a ladder in order to reach the seam where the caulk is to be removed and replaced. In such cases, it is disadvantageous for the installer to carry a number of tools in addition to the caulking gun or tube. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize the number of objects that the installer must carry up and down the ladder.